deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Undyne Vs Maka Albarn
Undyne Vs Maka, a what-if death battle Synopsis Undertale Vs Soul Eater, who would win in an all out death battle. Intro Wiz: The drive to continue is always important whoever you are Boomstick: Like Undyne, the captain of the royal guard Wiz: And Maka, mister at Death Weapon-Mister Academy Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz And its our job to analyse there weapons armor and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle Maka Wiz: Maka is a mister from the Death Weapon-Mister Academy, her weapon of choice is also her partner, soul, who can turn into a scythe Boomstick: Wait, soul turns into a scythe? ''' Wiz: Hes not the only one, some people are born who can turn into gauntlets, swords, and guns. '''Boomstick: WHERE CAN I SIGN UP!?! Wiz: Maka and soul work very good together collecting souls of weapons who eat human souls, to stop them becoming Kishins. Boomstick: Giant demons of a beast that destroy everything! Wiz: As for stats, Maka is able to move exceptionally fast, and she can handle a fully powered punch from Black-star. Boomstick: And HE ripped a tooth of off the moon! Which has teeth for some reason. . . ''' Wiz: Maka is a master with working together with soul, even achieving powerful moves be resonating with Souls soul, yeah. '''Boomstick: These moves include which hunter, Jennie hunter, and of course Kishin hunter. Wiz: All in all, Maka is a very fierce opponent, and a force to be reckoned with. "We might be scared, but that's what makes us stronger!" Undyne Wiz: Undyne is the captain of the undergrounds Royal Guard. Boomstick: Don't forget all-round baddass. Wiz: She is a master with a spear, able to summon them from the ground and from thin air. Boomstick: She also has the power to freeze her enemies in place, though she is so chivalrous, that she always gives her opponent a spear to defend themselves. Wiz: Undyne wears strong plate male armour, and was able to move from Waterfall to Snowdin in seconds. Boomstick: A feat which took the player about an hour! Wiz: Appart from that, she is exeptionally strong, exept. . Boomstick: SHE CAN TURN INTO A UNSTOPABLE WAR MACHINE!!!!!!! Wiz: If you piss off Undyne enough, she will turn into Undyne the Undying, who attacks at an insane rate, and can take hits which could kill her in one shot in her normal form. Boomstick: Undyne is one of two monsters in the underground that possed a threat to Frisk on there genocide route, so she will not go down easilly. "'You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!" Pre-Fright Wis: Alright, the combatants are ready '''Boomstick; Its time for a death battle!!! Fight overlooking an alleyway with a moon with teeth overhead, A machine pops into existence, Undyne and Alphys step out (Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ST20vgwKc) Undyne: Alphys, I don't think your teleporter worked. Alphys: S-sorry, give me a few minutes to re-calibrate. Undyne: Okay, we can spare a few minutes. Just then a flash of light crosses in front of Undyne, solidifying into a scythe, Maka jumps dawn and grabs the scythe. (play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oJSfn0EJ_o&list=PL66BEA1B060404D7C&index=26) Undyne: Me and my big mouth. Maka: Your souls, they, there like Kishins, but, just how many humans have you killed?!?!?! Undyne: lady, you had better get out of here before I make you! Maka: Just try, I have hunted hundreds of your kind before. Undyne: Alright! That's it! Here I come! NGHAAAAAAAAAA Soul: Maka. Maka; I see it! Fight!!!!! (play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo) Undyne lunges at Maka, Maka easily dodges and counters, Undyne blocks with a spear and jumps back. Undyne: familiar. Undyne spreads her hand at Maka, freezes her in place, and throws her a spear to defend herself. Undyne: As long as your green you cant escape. Undyne lunges and throws a flurry of blows at Maka, some she dodges, but not all of them. Soul: Maka, whats going on?! Maka: I, cant, move. Undyne dispells the magic and makes a wring of spears around Maka, Maka barely dodges. Maka: Our turn. Maka and Soul: LETS GO, SOUL RESONANCE!!!!! (Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u274WBuGyc&list=PL66BEA1B060404D7C&index=6) Maka and Souls soul combine, the sythe grows in size, turning a sky blue. Maka: WHICH HUNTER! The blade slices the ground, sending a beam of energy at Undyne, Undyne blocks with a spear, but. Slice! Undyne drops to the ground and starts to turn to dust, Soul transforms back into a human. Maka: I gues you where't anything special Soul: Alright, that was tough, now, dinner. Soul reaches for Undyns soul, ready to eat it. Undyne: NO!! Soul jumps back, surprise in his eyes. Undyne: I can feel it now, if I give up, if I stop, you wont, you will kill Alphys, and then ALL monsters, but I, Undyne, will STRIKE YOU DOWN!!!! Undyne transforms into Undyne the Undying Undyne: You're going to try a little harder than that! (Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWBtpBwzzdM) Maka: Soul Soul: This is not going to be good. Soul transforms into a scythe as Undyne approaches, and then. . Undyne throws Maka a spear and lunges with unnatural speed, Maka cant block them all. Maka: Soul, blood NOW. Soul: On it. Makas wound start to seam over, the next spear doesn't even leave a scratch. Undyne jumps backward. Undyne: Armour eh, but can you protect your soul? Undyne knocks the spear away, and starts summoning spears from the ground, one hits Maka, it doesn't pierce the black blood, but her soul takes quite a beating. Maka: Damn, damn, damn. Soul: Maka focus! Undyne: Time to die! Undyne lunges and strikes at Maka, just before impact, Soul transforms into himself to block the strike. Maka: S-Soul!!!! Soul: (Cough) Don't, hurt, my, mister. Soul drops to the ground. Undyne: W-what, but. Maka: You. . . Maka stands at her full height. Maka: YOU MONSTER!!!!! Maka starts swiping at Undyne with her fists Maka: I'll Kill you! Maka: I'll kill you all! Undyne: Not on my watch! Maka: No matter how strong! Undyne: No matter how hard! Maka: With courage! Undyne: with Determination! Maka and Undyne: I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!!!!!!!! Undyne strike at each other simultaneously, Undyne striking Maka in the abdomen, and Maka hitting Undyne in the face, both get blown backwards by the force and landing against opposite walls. Alphys: U-Undyne. Alphys crosses to Undyne, and tries to wake her up. 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8 Undyne stirs. Undyne: Oww. Alphys: Are you okay. Undyne: Yeah, now, there still alive, lets finnish this Alphys: No, we dont know this place. Undyne: . . . Fine. Undyne throughs a spear right above Makas head, barely missing her. Undyne: learn from your mistakes, kid. Alphys and Undyne step into the teleporter, and vanish. K.O Post-Fight Show Undyne getting treated for wounds, and gingerly turning back to normal, and show Maka in a hospital be unconscious with Soul by her side. Boomstick: That. Was. AWSOM Wiz: Undyne would hav met her match with Maka, a close match, but a match, with Makas considerable power, she was able to overcome Undyne. Boomstick: But Maka sealed her fate, her talkative nature let this slip. (Show clip right before the fight with Maka saying she has hunted Undynes kind before) Wiz: These words gave Undyne the advantage she needed to turn into Undyne the Undying, if Maka and Undyne new each other and were sparing, it would have been VERY different. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, whi isent Maka dead? Wiz: Two reasons, this was too close to call, so it probably would not be fatal, and, Undynes nature does not hurt innocents, humans may seem evil in the underground, but Maka seemed very distraught when Soul got hit. Boomstick: So, even with a spare, the winner, is Undyne. "NGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016